October 24, 2017 Hotfix
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PC servers will be coming down at 6am (Pacific) / 13:00 (UTC) for a brief hotfix. Estimated downtime is 2 hours. Nanite of the Living Dead 4 (Phase 2) We're reducing the requirements of this year's Halloween directive so that players can progress through it without feeling like they need to grind too hard. There's a known issue with Necromancer and Toil and Trouble directive lines that are including ribbons earned in past years, and we're going to let that stick around for this event. We've also added new "Flamerider" unlockables to the lighting section of your Flash and Harasser, these can be purchased for pumpkin seeds or Daybreak cash, and can be equipped all year round. Lastly, we've reduced the number of kills required to earn Hallow Ribbons, which not only reduces the difficulty of the directive, but also means more bonus experience for you as the ribbons come more quickly. Happy hunting. Halloween II Directive *Hallow Hunter **Number of kills to earn a Halloween Ribbon from 10 to 4 *Necromancer **Novice - Same **Adept - Same **Expert - From 60 to 30 **Master - From 250 to 50 *Toil and Trouble **Novice - Same **Adept - Same **Expert - From 60 to 30 **Master - From 250 to 50 *Vengeful Spirit **Novice - Same **Adept - Same **Expert - From 100 to 50 **Master - From 300 to 100 *Headless Horseman **Novice - Same **Adept - Same **Expert - From 100 to 50 **Master - From 300 to 100 Flamerider Cosmetics We've added a new style of emitter for the Lighting section of your vehicles. For now, Flameriders for the Flash and Harasser will be the first addition of its type. These cosmetics are only available for purchase during the Halloween event, but you can equip them all year round. You can pick up Flameriders for the Flash and Harasser for the pumpkin seed event currency or buy them outright with Daybreak Cash. Be sure to check them out in the VR training room while the event lasts. New QoL Features Manual input for Settings sliders You can now input numbers directly, instead of using the sliders, to allow for more precision. Active alerts now show on the map screen Continent alerts now show up on the map screen, alongside the win condition for that alert. Misc. Fixes, Additions, and Adjustments *Event NPCs (Pumpkins/Snowmen) **Pumpkin and Snowman health from 1000 to 500 **Pumpkin and Snowman resist 2 (small arms) from 0 to 50 **Pumpkin and Snowman resist 40 (anti-materiel rifles) from 0 to 50 *Phylactery visuals updated to those that were shown on the September Livestream *Phylactery now appears in the Nano-cycler and Loadout screens. *A singular Phylactery implant will no longer break down. **''Dev note: Players who have received and broken down the Phylactery implant prior to this update will have their implant refunded.'' *G30 Walker min-damage for MBT/ANT/Harasser from 85 to 115. **''Dev note: This change was intended to make it into the last update.'' *Players can now use any mask to complete the Headless Horseman directive. *Fixed a broken tooltip on the alert dropdown on the map screen and revised the visuals. *Fixed the render distance slider locking players to 500m. *Fixed a visual tooltip behind the map alert notification. *Indar and Amerish will now show who locked the continent in the map screen dropdown menu. *Scoped overlays will now display properly beyond 1080p. *Ride of the Valkyries horn cooldown from 5sec. to 2.5sec. Category:Hotfixes